Spyro: Days of Light
by Shade105
Summary: The DarkMaster is defeated,and Spyro and Cynder are near to adulthood, will they be able to live life on normally?Will thier secret love for each other prosper in the mids of confusion?Is there still darkness in the world?Fisrt ch's early work. gets bette
1. The Endless Night

Spyro: Days of Light

**Spyro: Days of Light**

Prodologue:  
This story starts after the defeat of the DM (The game after Eternal Night) Spyro and Cynder are back at the temple and are receiving training from the Guardians (Yes they are alive). Spyro and Cynder are now at the age equivalent to a 16 year old human (im not sure how dragon ages work, but they are at that equivalent). They will go through many things (teen things). I'll try to keep it as clean as I can, but please, most of us are teens and might have experienced these things. There will be lots of twist and turns in this. I already have a shocker ready. Tell me if you like the idea and I will proceed.

Chapter 1- the endless night:

"Night Spyro"  
"Night Cynder"  
That was the last thing they said to each other until they fell asleep. It had been a long day of training with Ignitus's strange ways  
"For today, count all the mushrooms in the temple," Ignitus would say  
Spyro did not really under why that would be useful, but for him to have time alone with Cynder and Sparx was great.

Out of nothing Spyro awakes  
"Ugh, another if those dreams," says Spyro  
Spyro has been dreaming about Cynder for a couple days straight now, but these weren't his normal dreams with Cynder. In his normal Cynder dreams he was playing tag with her, or having fun, but these were different. In these dreams it started with both of them standing an a grass plane. Cynder looked beautiful in the sun, the grass reflected in her eyes. She notices Spyro and looks at him for a while, then she approaches him and they start kissing.

Spyro would have never thought about kissing Cynder before, he had never even thought about her figure before either, it just sorta scared him.

Spyro lays there now, watching Cynder in the opposite side of him. He looks at her, resting in her own peaceful way. Spyro thought it was cute. She had grown to her teen age, Spyro had too. Spyro felt different about Cynder now. He looked at her now for more then her niceness.

"Blaflenagen... Hold me mommy," Said Sparx.  
This alerted Spyro, reminded him that Sparx was in the room too. Spyro watched Sparx rest.

"Somthing wrong Spyro?" Said Cynder quietly.  
This made Spyro almost jump to his feel  
"Huh"  
"Is there something wrong Spyro?" repeated Cynder  
"Its nothing Cynder" replied Spyro  
"You look scared" said Cynder  
"It's..." Said Spyro  
"Come, sleep next to me Spyro. Here, you can feel safe with me"  
"Ok" said Spyro  
Spyro walks up to Cynder then lays next to her. Now Spyro sleeps in peace till the mourning.


	2. A Day of Rest

Spyro: Days of Light

**Spyro: Days of Light**

CHapter 2- A day of rest:

"Wake up Spyro, wake up!" Said Cnder in a bright and happy mood.  
It was a rest day for them. "Even the strongest of dragons need a rest day," Volteer would say.  
Wise words these where, Spyro was tired from the day before.

"Its too early Cyn, go back to sleep," Spyro said.  
Spyro gave the nickname "Cyn" to Cynder showing his care fore her, Cynder felt accepted when she was given this nickname. "Come on Spyro, we have a whole day to do whatever we want," said Cynder.  
"Spyro is not here, please leave a message after the beep," Replied Spyro jokingly with his eyes closed.  
"Come... on...," said Cynder trying to shove Spyro up to his feet.  
She continued shoving him against the wall untill he stood up. "Im up, Im up," Said Spyro a bit annoyed.  
"Aww, you dont have to get cranky Spyro,"

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx now got breakfast and ate. It was a pretty quiet breakfast. When it came to eating, Spyro and them always ate with the guardians, Spyro usually felt uncomterabule speaking to Cynder in front of the guardians, so Ignitus did most of the asking.

"So... happy you guys get a rest?" asked Ignitus  
"Yup," said Spyro trying to give a simple answer.  
"Right," said Ignitus "What are you guys going to do today?"  
"I dont know, What do you think Cyn?" Asked Spyro.  
" I think I want to go to the temple library and read," answered Cynder.  
Cynder was a huge bookworm, she loved to read whenever she could, she read with a range from dragon history, to romantic novels which she loved. Spyro guessed that she enjoyed reading because It took he out of the hard cold reality that was her past life.

On the other hand, Spyro and Sparx enjoyed going around and seeing what the next stunt they are going to pull off.

Never the less, Spyro went with Cynder to the library. To Spyro, Cynder was always right. They reached the library, and Cynder reached for a book she has been reading for a while as if there was a line waiting to get it. The book was about a star that fell to the world and because of the wish of this young lady in need, the star turned into a beautiful young boy.

Spyro and Sparx went off and found a book about acient dark potion spells. With their natural guyness, they reached for it.

" Wow look at this spell," whispered Sparx "It makes you deathly ill,"  
"Shhhhh!" shouted Cynder from a different table.  
"How did she even hear us?" Whispered Sparx.  
Spyro Shruged, he really wasn't paying attention to Sparx, he was really just looking at Cynder with dreamy eyes. "Ill be right back Sparx," said Spyro.  
"Yeah, yeah," Said Sparx concentrated into the book.

Spyro walked up to Cynder cautiously, making sure he does not interrupt her. "What are you reading?" asked Spyro  
"A book called Star's Dream," said Cynder  
"Oh..." Said Spyro.  
He really wasn't interrested in the book, he just wanted to make small talk. "So..." Said Cynder  
"Yeah??"  
"What is Sparx reading??" asked Cynder.  
"Asenganden's book of dark potions," answered Spyro.  
This brought a weird face to Cynder, she remembered her about her past. She remembered that she used this book to tourtered prisoners.

Cynder now stood in silence, showing great fear. "Somthing wrong Cyn?" asked Spyro  
"It's nothing Spyro," said Cynder  
She now looked at her book with disgust, It remembered her of the other book. "You know what Spyro?"  
"What?"  
"Im tired of reading, lets go to the garden," said Cynder  
"Ok. Without Sparx?" asked Spyro  
"He is busy..." Cynder said and smiled  
"Ok," said Spyro  
The get up and leave.


	3. Meeting at the Garden

Spyro: Days of Light

**Spyro: Days of Light**

Chapter 3-Meeting at the garden

Spyro and Cynder get to the garden. It is midday and the sun is shining brightly. The sun slightly made Cynder's and Spyro's eyes irritated.

They get there and look at the flowers, they had just started blooming and looked beautiful under the sun's rays. Spyro spots a special flowers and says "Look Cynder a Bright light flower,"  
Cynder just stands in Silence, Spyro looks at her and sees a deep worry in. "Cynder, there has to be something wrong that's bothering you. What's going on?" asked Spyro.

At first, Cynder just looked at Spyro and hesitated to say what she wanted to say, but then it finally came out. "Oh Spyro, It's just that these days I've been having bad dreams, and the book that Sparx was reading..."  
But Spyro interrupted "What about that book?"  
"This book I used when," Cynder hesitates to say the next part "I was bad,"  
"Oh Cyn, you still worry about that?" asked Spyro  
"It's a lot harder to forget your past then you think it is!" shouted Cynder almost crying.

Spyro embraces Cynder, holding her tightly. "It's Ok, It's ok I'm sorry" says Spyro.  
Cynder holds Spyro tightly, weeping silently. "It will all be alright. Now tell me, what are those dreams you are having?" asked Spyro trying to change the conversation.  
"I don't want to talk about them, they will make you feel uncomfortable," said Cynder, trying to stop crying.  
"Don't worry Cyn, I will be alright," said Spyro.  
Cynder felt comfortable about Spyro saying this, plus, she needed someone to vent her emotions on.

"Spyro, the dreams begin where I am with you, but a voice is speaking to me, it is telling me to kill you. I keep saying no and no, but then the voice takes over my body. I try to stop him as best as I can but I just continue hurting you and hurting you until..."  
She couldn't say anymore, the tears got the better of her and she begins crying hard. Spyro just holds her and keeps saying "It's ok, It's ok,"  
"Spyro, I would never want to hurt you but the keep coming..." Said Cynder  
"I know you would never hurt me, you are a good dragoness," said Spyro reassuring her.  
"I don't know what I would do without you," Said Cynder "I just..."  
Spyro interrupts her again and says "You may not know what you would do without me, but what could you do with me?"  
This confused Cynder a little, but she knew where this was going. "Close your eyes," says Spyro.  
Cynder did as Spyro requested, then Spyro pecks a kiss at Cynder, this brought her a warm feeling, and she thought she would die from the heat. "Cyn, I would never let anyone touch you, not anyone," Said Spyro.  
"Oh Spyro," says Cynder and returns a kiss.  
They now continue kissing, and Sparx walks in. "Hey Spyro, I found this really cool spell and all we need..." Sparx notices Spyro and Cynder making out "Oh boy..." Sparx says and faints. Spyro and Cynder notice this, they stand in silence for a bit, but then start laughing, forgetting about all of darkness.


	4. Love Filled Hearts

Spyro: Days of Light

**Spyro: Days of Light**

Chapter 4- Loved filled hearts:

Ignitus goes into the garden and sees Spyro and Cynder laughing "Spyro, Cynder, What happened to Sparx?" asks Ignitus.  
"Nothing," said both with a nervous tone.  
Ignitus doesn't question their answer, "Well, wake him up," he says.

Spyro grabs Sparx and shakes him softly to wake him up, he does. "You awake Sparx," asks Spyro.  
Sparx replies a bit dizzy "I'm fine,"  
The he notices Cynder there and gives her a nasty glare. "Well," Said Cynder "I think I'm going to go back to my room, bye Spyro,"  
She giggles a little, gives dreamy eyes to Spyro, and leaves.

"I'm glad she's in a better mood," said Ignitus entertained at Cynder's show of affection. He did not know it was love, he thought it was a very good friendship. "Yeah," said Spyro in a dreamy voice.  
"Son, I want to know if you could go with me to the creek?" said Ignitus.  
This surprised Spyro, Ignitus had never called him "Son" before. He just figured that Ignitus must be accepting him as his Child, and that guess was true. Ignitus felt pride for Spyro, he had never had a child so Spyro was the closest thing to it he had.

"OK," said Spyro  
"Uhh, could we meet you at the entrance, I have to say something to Spyro," said Sparx  
"Ok, meet you at the temple entrance," says Ignitus and leaves.

Sparx now looks at Spyro with a serious face. "What?" asks Spyro  
"You kissed her," says Sparx  
"So?"  
"You kissed that evil, dark, monsters she dragon," says Sparx  
"Don't call her that Sparx!" said Spyro in an aggressive tone.  
"You don't even know if you're breaking a rule here Spyro," says Sparx.  
"Now don't be stupid Sparx!" says Spyro "I can't be breaking any law,"  
"I'm telling Ignitus," says Sparx.  
"Please don't!" shouts Spyro  
"Ok, I wont. You better thank me," says Sparx  
"Thank you Sparx,"

Spyro and Sparx get to Ignitus and they leave for the creek. When they get there, Ignitus takes a big breath and Says "Well Spyro, you've never fished before right?"  
"No," Spyro Said  
"Well, let me show you how," says Ignitus.  
They now have a father son moment, Ignitus tell him how to put his tail in to lure the fish, he fails the first couple times but then gets it." I have one!" shouts Spyro ah he pulls his tail out and looks at the fish.  
Good job son," says Ignitus.  
Spyro once again looks at Ignitus in shock. Ignitus says "Forgive me, for calling you son,"  
"its ok," says Spyro  
"It's just," Ignitus begins explaining "You make me so proud, and sometimes, I just wish you where my son,"  
"Wow, thanks," Spyro said.  
Spyro had never felt so much pride before, It felt great, he was happy Ignitus said this.  
"So is it alright?" asks Ignitus  
"Ok for what?" asks Spyro confused  
"For me to call you son," answers Ignitus  
"Yes... Father," Spyro says.  
Ignitus smiles, they continues fishing for a while

After they finish fishing, they head home. They had enough fish to feed fifteen grown dragons, but Ignitus said "The more the better,"  
When they get there, Cynder is waiting for them "Where did you get all the fish?" asked Cynder surprised at the large amount.  
"You should have seen it Cyn, Ignitus taught me how to fish, it was great," Ignitus watches them leaving inside, the last thing he hears Spyro say was "I should show you how sometime,"  
Ignitus just smiles and thinks "Good job, son,"


	5. Little Talk

Spyro: Days of Light

**Spyro: Days of Light**

Chapter 5-little talk:

It was now late in the day and the sun was going down, Cynder was with herself reading a book in the room and Spyro and Sparx were playing magical chess. "Ha ha Sparx, I have your king in a check," said Spyro.  
"Proves how much of a freak you are," said Sparx  
"ugh," said Spyro annoyed.

Out of the door comes Volteer, looking sorta hyper and happy as he usually looks. "Spyro, Spyro my boy, come with me. I have something to show you. Its outstanding, magnificent, marvelous..." he starts saying rapidly, but Sparx stops him "we understand," Sparx said.  
"Right," says Volteer "Come boy,"  
"Ok," said Spyro and stands up.  
Sparx starts flying up, but Volteer stops him. "I only asked for Spyro, and besides be a gentleman Sparx, Cynder needs company," he says.  
"Great, go ahead, leave me," said Sparx a little angry.  
Spyro and Volteer leave the room.

"Great, I'm stuck with the she-witch now," Sparx says. "Better just talk to her,"  
Sparx flies over to Cynder, and looks over her shoulder to see what she was reading. "So, how's my favorite evil dragon?"  
"Don't call me that Sparx, that's not nice of you," says Cynder.

"sorry," Sparx said "So, how are you, I never usually talk to you," then Sparx said to himself "Like I ever want to,"  
"I'm fine Sparx," says Cynder "How about you?"  
"Good, Good, just hanging out with me FRIEND! Spyro," Sparx said shouting friend.  
Cynder just chuckles a little and says "Your jealous that I kissed Spyro,"  
"No! That's not true!" said Sparx.  
"Your afraid that your losing him as a friend," Cynder said.  
"No, he would never," said Sparx  
"Don't worry Sparx, your not losing your friend," says Cynder  
"Well you know what! Your not allowed to kiss Spyro anymore!" shouts Sparx  
Cynder stands and looks tall in front of Sparx "Is that so? Who made you the boss of Spyro and me?" asks Cynder  
"Uhhh... I don't know," answers Sparx  
Cynder gives a grin of satisfaction to Sparx. Then Sparx said "Listen you, just leave my buddy alone you evil monster. Got it?"  
Cynder just stands silently.

Now Spyro returns to the room and looks at Sparx and Cynder facing each other. "What's going on?" asks Spyro.  
Cynder notices Spyro and Smiles at Sparx. She then walks up to Spyro in a girly manner and kisses Spyro, Sparx looks at Cynder with rage. "So, what did Volteer want?" asks Cynder in a giggly voice.  
"Oh, he was just showing me some new ingredients he got for potions, and then made one, it blew up. I can still taste the smoke," said Spyro.  
Cynder giggles cuddling up to Spyro and Sparx says "I swear he's on something,"  
Spyro laughs at Sparx's remark and says "I know,"  
"Spyrie, Its getting late, lets go to sleep," says Cynder.  
Sparx gives the "I'm looking at you" finger signs to Cynder and then says "Lets finish our game first,"  
"Ok,"  
Spyro and Sparx finish the game, of course Spyro won, then they go to their sides of the room to fall asleep. Spyro is settling into his spot when Cynder comes and lies right next to him and not in her normal spot, "Night Spyrie," said Cynder  
"Night Cyn," says Spyro comfortable that Cynder is there.  
"rrrrh," says Sparx quietly.  
Then they fall asleep.


	6. Before the Meeting

Spyro: Days of Light

**Spyro: Days of Light**

Chapter 6- Before the meeting:

Spyro and Cynder were awake early in the morning, they knew the guardians wanted them training early because that night they where going to have a meeting with dragons from other realms. This meeting was important because they because they talked about all the matters in the realms, and they only met twice a year. This year, Ignitus invited Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder to it, the last couple years they just stayed away from it and stayed in their room, but Ignitus thought it was time for them to be in it too. "To give in ideas," as Ignitus said.

For Spyro and Cynder this was an important day, because it made them feel older, ready to take responsibility. As for Sparx, he felt different about it. "Great, another way to get in trouble with the guardians," said Sparx as they where walking into the dojo.  
"Shhh," said Spyro

It was Volteers turn to give them a training assignment, he was standing in the middle of the dojo looking impatient. "What's our training for today?" asked Spyro  
"Since today is an important day Spyro, I will have you do something easy. First practice your long range attack, get all the targets under 1 minute and your done, then I want you to practice your balance by doing a melee combat. That's all for now, after you get all those things done go to Ignitus to see what else you need to do,"  
"Alright," both Spyro and Cynder said.

Spyro and Cynder began their training, they shoot their targets, every time Cynder missed Sparx said "Where's your aim miss perfect?"  
This eventually bothered Cynder and she said "Don't make me hit you by accident," But this brief moment made Cynder fail to hit her targets in time. "he he," said Sparx.  
So she had to redo her training.

After that, they got to their combating; they prepared to fight each other. They fought really hard; the purpose of this combat was to make your opponent lose his balance so he can fall to the ground. "Look out Cyn," said Spyro as he did a tail swipe.  
It hit her front legs and she fell back to her back legs starting to lose balance, but then as Spyro came in for the headbutt to make her fall to the ground, she jumped over Spyro and struck his hind legs. Due to momentum he tripped and grinded a couple feet on his face. "Ohh... Crash and burn," said Sparx watching.  
Cynder came over to where Spyro was, Spyro looked up to Cynder and then she said "Who's the three time winner?"  
"You are..." said Spyro in pain  
Cynder kisses Spyro in the forehead and says giggling "Maybe next time you'll win,"

They left the dojo and went to the fire chamber, where Ignitus was. Ignitus was putting on his special cloak as they came in. "Spyro my boy," said Ignitus  
"Volteer told us to come here," said Spyro  
"Yes," he said "What I want you to do right now is go and clean yourselves, the training must have been tough. Then put on your cloaks and go make yourselves look nice,"  
"Alright," said Spyro.

Spyro and Sparx went off apart from Cynder to get ready, they washed at the bathhouse and went to the room, there Spyro put on his purple cloak and Left to the temple lobby to wait for Cynder. When Cynder got there she amazed Spyro, she was very clean, she was wearing a beautiful necklace with a green gem in the middle of it matching her eyes, making them look wonderful, and to finish it all off she was wearing a long green cloak that glittered in the light. "How do I look?" asked Cynder  
"Wow," said Spyro.


	7. Greeting the Elders

Spyro: Days of Light

**Spyro: Days of Light**

Chapter 7- Greeting the elders:

Spyro stood with Cynder at the meeting room, sitting silently not saying much "So... Excited?" asked Spyro  
"Yes," said Cynder "A bit nervous, you?"  
"Yeah" said Spyro  
The time finally came and the other Realms' elders arrived, it was a bit strange though, they where quite young, like human 35 year olds, not a common age for elders. "Why are they so young?" asked Terrador as they start landing in the gardens.  
"Remember Terrador," said Ignitus " Their elders where lost when we brought them to help in the war against..." he looks at Cynder which was in the lobby now with Spyro ready to greet the other elders.  
"Right," said Terrador.  
"So they had to be replaced with the young," said Ignitus.  
Then Cyril said "I just hope they can do their job right,"  
"yes me too Cyril," said Ignitus.

The guardians went out to the other elders to meet them, they got to them and the young dragons bowed. "Welcome elders of other relms," said Ignitus accepting their bow.  
"Please," said one of them "Don't call us elders; we are way too young to deserve that formality. Call us realm leaders, or by our names, I'm Graden, these are Tharus, Makus, Ceknen, and Sarador," he said as he pointed at the others.

These five "realm leaders" where there to represent their own Relms, plus other relms that couldn't attend. There are plenty of relms in this living universe, but only these could attend. "Well... realm Leaders," said Ignitus "Should we get to the meeting?"  
"Yes we must," said Graden. "But first, we wish to have a little break, we have had a hard journey to here,"  
"Yes, alright we will. Plus, I want you to meet my apprentices," said Ignitus.

The whole group came into the lobby and Spyro and Cynder immediately did as told, they started greeting the whole group. "Leaders, I want you to meet my apprentices, this is Spyro," Ignitus said as he pointed at him.  
Immediately the realm leaders all looked amazed. "So this is Spyro," said Makus "I've heard a great deal about you,"  
They all start to crowed around him, Spyro peeks through the group and looks at Cynder with a "what do I do now?" look and Cynder just smiles. "Yes, we've all heard a lot about you Spyro," said Graden "You are quite popular,"  
"Hey, what about me? I've always been with that purple... thing all my life," said Sparx "Where's my fame?"  
"Yes, you are Sparx right?" said Ceknen  
"Wow, at least someone knows my name," said Sparx  
They all start laughing.

Then Graden turned around at Ignitus and asked "And who is the other beautiful miss?"  
Cynder blushed a little at this comment. "Well," said Ignitus "This is my other apprentice, her name is Cynder,"  
All the realm leaders took their attention off Spyro and looked at Cynder gasping. They too also knew a great lot about her, but this was of no gratitude. Cynder knew this and put her head down in shame.


	8. The Meeting

Chapter 8-The meeting:

Chapter 8-The meeting:

After a while, Ignitus broke the silence "Well, should we get to the meeting?"  
"Yes yes, right." said Graden  
They all took their attention off Cynder and walked into the meeting room. Spyro waited until all the leaders went into the room to go see Cynder. Spyro walked up to her and asked "What's wrong?"  
Cynder rose her head up to look at Spyro and said "Spyro, I don't think I should be in this meeting,"  
"What?" asked Spyro "Why?"  
"Spyro, did you see their faces when Ignitus said my name? They looked at me like if I was a monster!" said Cynder with her mood sinking  
"Cynder, your not a monster. They should give you a second chance, as I gave it to you," Spyro said and kissed her.  
Cynder still looked down, sad. "Come on," said Spyro "Lets go, It'll be fine,"  
"Ok," said Cynder.  
They walked into the meeting room and sat down in their appropriate seats, next to each other of course.

Ignitus stood up and began the conference; he said "Sp, Realm leaders, Lets begin. What is your first subjects?"  
"Well, we first want to know how this realm is doing," said Graden  
"Well, this realm is actually doing quite well, The patrolling is now being done by my apprentices, Spyro and Cynder," said Ignitus "We are way too old for that anymore, so the young do it now,"  
"Nice," said Tharus "So Cynder?"  
"Huh?" said Cynder  
She was busy starring at Spyro and daydreaming so this caught her by surprise.  
Therus continued "Cynder, how did you end up... you know, with us?"  
Cynder gloomed a little by this question. "Well, I guess Spyro saved me. You see, I was really just controlled by the DM when I was... Bad. So then, Spyro saved me," she answered  
"A new surprise with this boy every day!" said Sarador as he patted Spyro in the back, thus furthering Cynder in her depression.  
"Well then, back to the meeting," said Ignitus "As I said, our realm is at a restful station, how are yours?"  
Graden then stood up and spoke "Our relms have actually been going well, at least better then at the time of war with Cynder's forces, the only problem me, and my represented relms are having are a lack of food,"  
"Food?" asked Ignitus  
"Yes food, That monster destroyed our farms and lands, so we now are having problems,"

At last Cynder couldn't take it anymore and slammed her fists on the table "Stop calling me a monster!" she started crying a little "Don't you know I have a soul too!"  
She now stood up and ran away. Spyro now glared at the group and left after Cynder. Eventually Cynder came to a stop at the garden and Spyro followed after "Woah queen evil, are you ok?" asked Sparx  
"See! People like you Sparx, Crush me! Like an enemy!" said Cynder crying like crazy  
"Cynder, Cyn calm down," said Spyro hugging Cynder comforting her.  
"They hate me! All of them!" continued Cynder.  
"No Cyn, they don't," said Spyro "They are just having a hard time being a new group of leaders,"  
Cynder cried over Spyro's shoulder, and hard. Spyro shoulder was practically a waterfall of tears, coming from the origin of Cynder's face. Cynder stood there for a while, letting it all g on Spyro's shoulder, Cynder had a since of security hugging Spyro's built body, which had strengthened due to the training. Spyro stood silent as she cried, letting her get better.

Eventually Cynder picked up enough strength to say in a weeping voice "I don't want to go back,"  
"You don't have to," said Spyro in a caring voice.  
"Ok," said Cynder "Thanks,"  
"Hold on," said Spyro "I'm going to go excuse myself from them,"  
"Ok," replied Cynder  
Spyro walked off slowly, looking back at Cynder every once in a while. He got to the meeting room and Ignitus stood up saying "Cynder, is she alright?"  
"Yeah," said Spyro "a little depressed that's all"  
"I'm sorry," said Graden "Tell that to Cynder,"  
"And I suppose she does not want to come back?" asked Ignitus  
"Yeah, I'm going to be with her, so excuse me," answered Spyro  
Ignitus nodded and Spyro left back to Cynder, ready to care for her for the rest of the day.


	9. Ember:

Chapter 9- Ember

Chapter 9- Ember?:

The day was over and so was the meeting, or as Cynder saw it, the nightmare. The night passed by slowly and Cynder could not rest, thoughts of her past floated around her, the torture, the killings, the pain. It made her suffer, feel the pain. She fell asleep crying.

The next day came by and Spyro and Cynder where awake early. Cynder was in a better mood today, Spyro was quit happy about that. "Ready for today's training?" asked Spyro to Cynder, hoping to keep her mood up  
"I guess..." said Cynder in a quite mono tone.  
"Good, I wonder what we will do today?" asked Spyro  
"I don't know," said Cynder  
They walked off to the water room, it was a large room with many pools quite deep. Cynder and Spyro both lowered their heads to take a drink when Spyro used his hand to splash Cynder in the face with water. She glared at Spyro as he laughed, then stomped out of the room. "Do you think I made her mad?" asked Spyro to Sparx  
Sparx shrugged and yawned, he was still tired. Out of nowhere Cynder came back in charging at Spyro and hit him unsuspected. He flew right into the pool and made a huge splash. With water flying everywhere, a giant drop hit Sparx and knocked him down. "Got you," said Cynder proud with revenge.  
Spyro got a stable swim going and laughed, not able to help it, Cynder laughed as well.

Spyro got out and unsoaked himself before they went to the dojo. When they got there, Ignitus was there, waiting calmly with his eyes closed. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx tried to sneak in to dodge the unavoidable. "Why are you late?" asked Ignitus as they got in their spot.  
"Uhh... we were delayed," said Sparx  
"Why?" asked Ignitus again.  
"I had a pool problem," said Spyro.  
"Let's not see that happen again alright?" said Ignitus as he opened his eyes, getting off meditation.  
"Ok," said all of them sorta laughing about what had happened.

"For today," said Ignitus "you are patrolling the forest near this temple,"  
"Ok," said Spyro and Cynder.  
Patrolling was actually pretty boring for them, usually nothing new came. As Ignitus said, these where restful times, there was nothing to do but fly around "Spyro, Cynder, today you will split up, If you find something, send a flare up to the air, so the other can find you," said Ignitus instructing them.

So Spyro and Cynder left separate ways, both flying. 10 minutes later, bored, Spyro began a conversation with Sparx while flying.  
"Hey Sparx?" said Spyro  
"Yeah?" asked Sparx  
"Remember when I joined the flying club?" said Spyro  
"Yeah, but now you're out," said Sparx.  
"What, Why?" asked Spyro turning directions.  
"Cause you Ugly, U-G-L-Y you so ugly," said Sparx in a rhythmic way.  
"Cynder thinks otherwise," said Spyro  
"Well," answered Sparx "She ugly like you... oh! dis!"  
"What!?" asked Spyro "Well, you have not even dated yet,"  
"Yeah I have," demanded Sparx "Remember Syren,"  
"Sparx, you where 5, It was nothing," said Spyro laughing  
"Least she was hotter then that beast," said Sparx  
"Sparx," said Spyro "I'm going to kick your..."  
but then Sparx Interrupted. "You, see that there?"  
"What?" asked Spyro  
"That pink thing," said Sparx "I think she's an injured dragon,"  
"What? no way!" said Spyro seeing her too  
"Lets go check it out," said Sparx

Spyro and Sparx both landed right by the pink dragon, she was trembling and unconscious  
"Is she alive?" asked Sparx  
"Of course idiot, I'm calling for Cynder," said Spyro  
Spyro looked up in the air and sent a flare up, smoke flying everywhere.


	10. Waking Ember

Chapter 10- Waking Ember:

Chapter 10- Waking Ember:

When Cynder arrived she was astonished. She had never seen another girl dragon before, she always felt so cornered when it came to guys versus girls. "I will be fine Cyn," said Spyro one day demanding at Spyro to not do one of his stunts, but of course, the guys won that conversation, the outcome, a nasty gash on Spyro's forehead.

"What happened to her?" asked Cynder as she kept her eyes on her.  
"I don't know, I found her like this," responded Spyro.  
"She looks wounded," said Cynder as she spotted the bruises. "Do you think we should take her to the temple?"  
"No doom-and-gloom," answered Sparx sarcastically " We are going to leave her here to die,"  
Cynder gave a death glare at Sparx, but before she could kill him, Spyro spoke "Yes Cyn, I called you so you could help me pick her up," he said  
"Oh," said Cynder "Ok,"

As Cynder picked the dragon up with Spyro she thought "Wow, a chance to even up the score with the guys,"  
They held her tightly and flew off.

When they got back to the temple, Ignitus was there waiting for them, "He must have seen the flare," Spyro figured. They landed and Ignitus came to them looking at the dragon. "What happened to her?" asked Ignitus  
"Ugh, here we go again," said Sparx tired of the same question.  
"We don't know," said Cynder. "We just found her like this,"  
"Lets fix her up," said Ignitus "Take her to a room to see what happened to her,"  
They took her to a room and Ignitus came in. He checked her out and said "It's just bruises, I can fix that,"

Ignitus started going back and forth from the room to the medicine area. Cynder followed him along asking questions like "You sure she's ok?" or "What about her unconscious?"  
Eventually Ignitus asked after reassuring Cynder multiple times she was ok. "Why do you worry so much for her?"  
"Uhh, I like knowing people are safe," said Cynder avoiding the truth  
"You want another girl in the temple right?" said Ignitus seeing the truth in her eyes.  
"Well, yeah…" said Cynder  
Ignitus smiled and continued his back and forth trip.

At last Ignitus finished and said "Now she just needs some rest, we'll see her when she wakes up,"  
Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx all waited outside of the room for a couple hours, conversating with each other. Finally, after Sparx finished his long speech about how cool he was, they heard movement in the room. "She's awake," said Cynder "Lets go in,"  
They entered the room and they saw the dragon, standing, now looking at the group that barged in. Like a damsel just saved, she said "My hero," and ran up to Spyro, hugging him tightly. Now a strange force entered Cynder's head and pushed out excitement, It was jealousy. After the long hug ended, Cynder started brushing up to Spyro, as a natural defense move.


	11. First Conflict

Chapter 11- First Conflict:

Chapter 11- First Conflict:

"What happened to you?" was the only thing Spyro could say after the incident.  
"Oh my," said the dragon "I was traveling to here to look for refugee when I was attacked! They would have killed me if it wouldn't have been for you, my hero,"  
This "Dragon" was quite a cheerful one, she talked like a preppy and was not afraid of crushing on someone and showing it, the complete opposite of Cynder's shyness. An outgoing monster as Cynder's first appearance was about her.

The dragon was about to hug Spyro again but Cynder got in between, and with a nasty glare, asked "What's your name and where do you come from?"  
Cynder gave a tone of hostility to the question, but the dragon was completely oblibious about it. "Oh, my name is Ember and I come from the Dreamweaver Realm. What's you name girl?"  
"My name is Cynder, these are Spyro and Sparx," said Cynder not accepting Ember's charm.  
"You came from another realm?!" asked Spyro surprised "Isn't that dangerous alone?!"  
"Uh huh," said Ember with pride "Aren't I brave?"  
"Why did you come from there?" asked Cynder in an interrogational way.  
"Well, there was an attack on our town, and I thought this was the safest place, I had to hide this," she said in a worried way while pulling out a strange stone.  
"What's that?" asked Sparx  
From behind them a shout came out, It was Ignitus "A moonstone!!" he said  
"Uh huh," said Ember as she held it tightly. Ignitus began approaching as Spyro asked "What? Why is this so important?"  
"Spyro my son," said Ignitus "This could mean our life!!" he said "May I have it?"  
"Well, I was suppose to give it to an Igg-ni-tus, and you look like him," said Ember.

As Ember handed the stone to Ignitus, Cynder came up to Sparx and whispered "Wow, she's worse then you,"  
"Hey," said Sparx "Weren't you excited about her?"  
"Well, I didn't know she would be this annoying," Cynder claimed  
Sparx snarled a little and said "I don't know…. Wait!! Is this Jealousy I smell?"  
"No its not!" claimed Cynder  
"Then if it isn't, how do you know she's annoying? You have only seen her for 2 minutes,"  
"I don't know," said Cynder "I just can sense it, in her voice,"  
"…jealous!" said Sparx coughing it.  
"Am not!" said Cynder "And if it was jealousy, I could trust Spyro not to turn on me," then she silently says "I think,"  
"Jeeaaluss," repeated Sparx.  
Then Cynder flicks Sparx away.

Ignitus holds the stone now and leaves. Leaving them to be. As soon as Ignitus is out of sight, Cynder walks up to Spyro and says in a girly way "You are a hero Spyrie-Wyrie, I love you,"  
And gives Spyro a long smooch in the mouth, starring at Ember making sure she was looking. Enjoyment went into her when she saw Ember out. Spyro pulled Cynder off and then she started cuddling to Spyro's side. "What's gone into you Cyn?" asked Spyro sorta enjoying the treatment.  
"I don't know, why?" asked Cynder giggling  
"Never mind, I think you weren't listening, but Ember's staying with us for a while,"  
"Oh, ok," said Cynder  
"Hey Spyro," said Sparx "Let's go do something,"  
"Ok, I guess you two should meet each other better. Alright, see ya Cyn," said Spyro and left.

Cynder and Ember stood silently for a while, starring at each other, but then Ember's charismatic abilities came back in, she walked up to Cynder and Said "Look, I think we started on the wrong page. I'm sorry I looked like I was taking your guy, I'm sorry and it won't happen again,"  
For some reason Cynder took in the charm and accepted it. It was the fact that another girl could be her friend, she said "Ok, new sheet. So, how's life in the Dreamweavers realm?"  
"Fabulous," said Ember as she walked out of the room with Cynder.  
The last thing she said was "You should see the guys,"


	12. Backstabber

Chapter 12- Backstabber:

Chapter 12- Backstabber:

By sunset, Cynder and Ember where pretty known to each other, Cynder was told by Ember that she had dated plenty of times, Cynder told her that Spyro was the only one she has had. "Really girl? Just him," she said  
"Yeah, just him," said Cynder  
"Wow, you're a pretty girl, why just him?" said Ember  
"well, Spyro… means more to me then other guys," said Cynder  
"oh, he's your knight in shinning armor," said Ember  
"He's not completely perfect…… I just feel like I owe him," said Cynder  
"Owe him?" said Ember "For what?"  
Cynder stopped walking and said "Well, he has done lots of things,"  
"Come on, tell me," said Ember in a charmy voice.  
"Well…. He saved me, lets leave it at that," said Cynder  
"Aww, a damsel in distress, saved by her hero, how romantic," said Ember in a dreamy voice  
"Yeah I guess," said Cynder in a gloomy way. She knew she was not the princess in the tower, if anyone that was Ignitus. Cynder laughed softly as she tried to imagine Ignitus in a dress screaming "Help Me!"

"He's cute though," said Ember breaking the slight moment of silence.  
"Yeah," said Cynder  
"Oh come on, don't be shy about that, just say it out loud, he is cute," said Ember  
"Ok, he's Cute…" said Cynder in a shy way.  
"louder," said Ember  
"He's cute!!" shouted Cynder a bit annoyed.  
"There you go, that's better," said Ember  
"Yeah I guess," said Cynder  
Ember and Cynder smiled at each other.

It was now late and after dinner, Ember was wondering around when she saw Spyro by himself in his room, no Cynder around. "A perfect time to strike," Ember said to herself.  
Ember walked up to Spyro in a friendly way and stopped really near to him "Where's Cynder?" she asked  
"She's outside, she likes having time by herself," said Spyro looking at Ember  
"Oh…. Spyro, I don't mean to hurt you feelings, but I have to tell you about something, about Cynder," she said faking a sad look  
"What?" said Spyro "What about her?"  
"Well, when we where talking to each other, she told me something, about you,"  
"Well, what is it," said Spyro suspicious  
"Well," said Ember "She told me the reason she was dating you was because she felt like she owed you something, It's a pity date,"  
"What, that's not true," said Spyro  
"It is Spyro, she told me," said Ember  
Spyro sat silently, sorta confused. Then Ember began approaching even closes to Spyro, going face to face. "You know, I could heal your open wounds," said Ember getting even closer.  
Spyro then noticed what Ember was trying, to go for a kiss. Spyro immediately began backing up, bumping into things and knocking them down. "Even though Ember, I'll still be loyal to her," said Spyro  
"Would she be loyal to you?" asked Ember sensually.  
"Yes she would," said Spyro still backing up.  
"Come on" said Ember "You know you want it,"  
"Ember please," begged Spyro.  
But then, Spyro reached a wall and was out of back-up space, Ember was in front of him and went for the kiss, Spyro had no option but to close his eyes and hope for the best. As they kissed, Cynder walked in and gasped.


	13. The Fight

Chapter 13- The Fight:

Chapter 13- The Fight:

The moment Spyro saw Cynder he pulled Ember off of him and ran off the wall towards another corner. "Cynder!" shouted Spyro as if crying for help.  
Cynder stood there, soaking it all in, seeing Spyro with a face of fear, and Ember, with a look of enjoyment. That face brought strong emotions to Cynder, she began dropping tears, but those tears of sadness quickly turned into tears of rage, pure hatred. Spyro began approaching Cynder ready to say something, but Cynder struck him with a hand in the face and knocked him to the ground. "I can't believe you!" screamed Cynder crying.  
As this was happening, Ember attempted to sneak out of the room, but Cynder caught her. Cynder, full with anger, turned around and attacked Ember, Ember also fought back. As they fought, you heard them say "He's mine!"  
And "you backstabber!!"  
There was man strikes and slashes; blood was drawn when Cynder struck Ember in the arm.

The ruckus was so loud it could be heard around the temple, which was the cause of the end of the fight. Ignitus came into the room and shouted "That is Enough!!"  
The shout brought great fright to all of them, they had never seen Ignitus so angry, they all looked at him as he said "Who started this!?"  
Both Cynder and Ember backed off from each other and stood silent "So who did!?" shouted Ignitus again.  
Cynder's rage finally cooled down and she ran off crying, shoving Ignitus out of the way "Cynder!" shouted Spyro as she left the room.

Ignitus now looked at Spyro and saw a guilt inside if him. "Spyro! Follow me young mister!" said Ignitus scarring Spyro.  
Spyro stood up and said "I must go to Cyn…"  
But Ignitus interrupted "You can care of her later," he said "Come with me,"  
Spyro, knowing there was no reason in arguing, nodded and followed Ignitus. When they reached the library, Ignitus turned around and asked harshly "What was all of that boy?"  
"Uhh nothing," said Spyro trying to avoid  
"Don't play me for an Idiot boy," said Ignitus but started calming down "Now, tell me what is happening,"  
Spyro sighed and then said "Well, Cynder and Ember got in a fight, because of me,"  
"Why boy?" said Ignitus  
Spyro hesitated a little but then said "Well… I have to tell you something you didn't know,"  
"What?" said Ignitus  
"Ugh… me and Cynder have kinda been going out for a while…" said Spyro shyly  
"Kinda?" said Ignitus "Spyro…"  
"Ok we're going out!" said Spyro "But what happened is that Ember decided to kiss me, which I did not approve of, and Cynder walked in. Now she thinks I was cheating on her and I messed it all up,"  
Ignitus chuckled and shook his head "I knew you two would get together,"  
Spyro stood there silently, thoughts flying all over his head. "Why did you let Ember kiss you?" asked Ignitus  
"I couldn't do anything about it!" shouted Spyro at Ignitus.  
Alright I get it boy," said Ignitus "I trust you,"  
Ignitus stood thinking for a while, then said "Spyro, I will let your relationship continue, but I wand you, If your relationship starts disturbing your training performance, It will end,"  
"Ok," said Spyro  
"Now, go comfort Cynder," said Ignitus  
"Thank you," said Spyro  
Spyro leaves towards Cynder.


	14. Trust?

Chapter 14- Trust

Chapter 14- Trust?:

Spyro looked for Cynder everywhere. When he found her, she was in a balcony of the temple, just sitting there, Spyro could tell that she was weeping silently. Spyro began to approach Cynder, Cynder heard something from behind and turned her head to come to see Spyro. She quickly swiped her tears off with her arm as Spyro reached her "Cynder?" asked Spyro.  
"What?" said Cynder in a gloomy voice.  
She had already lost all her rage for anyone and was just depressed. "I came to see you," said Spyro lowering his mood to match hers.  
Cynder glared at Spyro and said "Well here I am…."  
Spyro looked down at the floor guilty and said raising his head "Cynder, I hope you believe me when I tell you this."  
Cynder nodded slowly waiting for Spyro to continue. "Cyn…. I never meant to kiss Ember, she, approached me and tried to seduce me. I begged her to stop, telling her that I wanted to be loyal to you, nut then she kissed me, I swear I didn't kiss her back, I swear,"

A promise, now Cynder waged a war with herself. Her heart, immediately attempting the promise, knowing his love was true, but her head, fighting back her own heart, in fear of betrayal. Her mind sent Cynder a question to ask Spyro, like a natural reaction. Cynder asked starting to weep again "How can I trust you?"  
"I don't know Cyn, I guess you're just going to have to, and trust me when I say… I love you," said Spyro  
The three words flared up in Cynder, I love you. The word's of power. Cynder began to heat up inside, the words burning a print, promised to stay there forever. But her mind was still consent, and fighting "I don't know if I can," said Cynder  
"Why is that Cyn?" asked Spyro  
Now the war inside rose out "Oh Spyro," said Cynder "My heart tells me with great strength to love you, and trust. But my mind, It warns me, telling me I'll be betrayed,"  
"Why do you think I would do such a thing?"  
Cynder began crying, her mind reminding her of betrayal. "Back then when I was in the army, besides getting tortured physically by the dark master. I was also tortured mentally, the dark master and them made me trust them, just so they could backstab and ridicule me, It scarred me, now I fear for this,"  
Spyro sighed "I would never do anything like that to you,"  
"I fear trust," said Cynder  
"It's fine, you don't have to trust me, and you can leave me if you want, but there is something that you can't change, I love you, that can not be stopped by even the weapon of the enemy. I guess there is nothing else to be said," said Spyro glooming down.

Spyro began to leave, going into the temple. At that moment, the words that Spyro had said sunk into Cynder, and strengthened her heart. Her heart finally over came her mind, and brought a feeling of love to her, she felt she could trust him, and was ready to love him forever and a day. Filled with euphoria, Cynder ran up to Spyro and hugged him before he could get past the door "Oh Spyro! I trust you, I love you! I love you!"  
Spyro embraced Cynder, and kissed her, making her feel like she was flying.


	15. Close

Chapter 15- Close:

Chapter 15- Close:

Spyro continued kissing Cynder in the lips; Cynder could feel the passion Spyro had. Spyro began kissing Cynder's neck as well; Cynder felt confused about this, yet enjoyed every single moment of it, she stood there, letting Spyro kiss her in whatever matter he wished. Now Spyro had an urge to shove Cynder, he began shoving her making her first fall on her hind making her sit, then pushing her more, until she fell on her back crashing a bit hard, but she could not feel it, she was too concentrated on Spyro, who now stood in top of her. Cynder also began kissing Spyro's neck, on one attempt accidentally biting him causing a little cut on his neck, Spyro shivered a little from the cut, but besides that ignored it.

They continued this little kissing ritual, but before anything could happen Sparx barged in, as he entered, he saw Spyro on top of Cynder and said slowly and sorta disgusted "Umm… Spyro?"

This small yet slow phrase entered Spyro's ears and rang as loud as church bells, Sparx really didn't say it very loud, but it felt loud to Spyro do to the fact that his presence appeared at this moment. Spyro jumped off Cynder and Cynder stood up as they turned their heads to see Sparx, both with wide-eyes and panting.

"Sparx!" said Spyro partially shouting "What are you doing here!?"

Sparx just stood there still in shock from the image and said "Errm……….. Did I interrupt you?"

Spyro and Cynder both looked at each other still panting and both said innocently "No no, not at all,"

Sparx shook his head violently while shivering then said "I'm just going to forget what I just saw. Spyro, I heard something happened in between Ember and doom-and-gloom here,"

Cynder glared at Sparx for that comment, but only to make her look normal, she really didn't care, she was still processing what just happened, "Yeah," said Spyro "They got in a fight,"

"ooh, I knew jealousy would overcome her," said Sparx

"Shut up," said Cynder annoyed at Sparx now for interrupting.

"He he, Spyro, we should go rest. It is late and there's training towmorrow. Ember is sleeping with us tonight, but tomorrow Cyril is taking her to a sanctuary across the relm," said Sparx

"That's great," said Cynder sarcasticly

"Lets go to our room," said Sparx

A wave of nervousness struck Cynder, she did not feel like being in the pressure of Sparx questioning her, so she devised an escape plan "I'll catch up with you guys later, I wanna be in the balcony to…. Look! That's right look for…. A star, a star I wanted to see, see you guys later," she said nervously

Spyro knew what Cynder was thinking and said "Ok, see you later,"

"Riiiight…" said Sparx suspiciously

They left to their room.

As they walked towards their room, Sparx asked "So… What where you doing there?"

"What?" asked Spyro jumped by the question

"what, where you doing in there," repeated Sparx.

"Nothing," said Spyro avoiding the question

"Dude," said Spax angry as Spyro's answer "Your bleeding from the neck, that has to be something,"

Spyronoticed the cut, now feeling the cool red fluid run down his neck, he rubbed his neck to his shoulder to clean it off ad said "Me and Cyn where kissing,"

"Kissing!" shouted Sparx "No no my buddy, that's more like toying around,"

"No….. Its was just kissing," said Spyro

"Then your one funky kisser my bud, Ill tell you that," said Sparx

"Whatever," said Spyro

"You grossed me out there, on pot of her and all," said Sparx, but then grinned "You where looking for some,"

Spyro wanted to hold back, but he couldn't keep that a secret "I… no… me… ga…"he said studdering "Yes, but it's not like that,"

"No? then how is it?" asked Sparx

"Sparx, I'm in love with Cyn, so it's not just that simple," explained Spyro

"I don't belive in love," said Sparx

"Sparx," said Spyro as they reached their room "You don't belive in anything,"


	16. Strange Night

Chapter 16- Strange Night:

Chapter 16- Strange Night:

Spyro and Sparx came into the room and saw Ember; she had cleaned up her wounds from the fight that happened, and looked like the preppy girl she was. She gave a soft smile at the entering guys and approached them "Hi," She said at them

Spyro sorta backed off and said "Hey,"

But Sparx stood still as he also said "Hey,"

Ember noticed Spyro's soft retreat and accepted it, she just smiled again. Soonly after Cynder came in, in a quite happy mood, the fact of her knowing someone loved her made her shine with happiness. When she came in, Ember looked at her and walked up to her. At first, Cynder tightened up a little in a hostile way, afraid of another fight, but after Ember gave her a merciful smile she asked "Yeah?"

"Hey Cynder, I want to say… I'm sorry for you know, kissing Spyro, he never wanted to kiss me, but I guess the competitive side of me got the better of me," Ember said

Ember managed to say this and still keep her charismatic tone up, a great skill she had. At first Cynder doubted her, knowing how trusting her ended up last time, but then gave her a good stare in the eye and said "I'll trust you, only if you promise what you say is true,"

Anyways, Cynder did not want to end up an enemy with the only other girl she pretty much knew. "Promise," said Ember

"And!" said Cynder "You never touch Spyro again,"

Spyro gave a surprised look, surprised by how protective Cynder was about him, to even say that in front of him. "Cross my heart and swear to die," said Ember "I'm really sorry, I know you said this was your only boyfriend, and even for me, that was mean, I hope we are not enemies,"

Cynder smiled and said "Ok, your forgiven then, friends?"

"Friends," said Ember

"Wow," whispered Spars to Spyro "For just getting in a fight with each other they are pretty nice to each other,"

"Well, I did cheer Cynder up," whispered Spyro

"heh, by making her lose her…" whispered Sparx

But Spyro stopped him from finishing the phrase and said "Shut up Sparx, I promise we really didn't do anything, to tell you the truth you did interrupt,"

"He he," said Sparx

It is later at night now and both Ember and Sparx are sleeping, but Spyro and Cynder are restless. Spyro let Ember have his sleeping spot, so he had to sleep in a strange corner, and Cynder could not sleep. Spyro tossed and turned until Cynder saw him and said "Hey Spyro, come sleep next to me,"

Spyro heard this and stood up, when he laid down. He laid down cautiously to make sure not to be so close to Cynder. Cynder smiled a little when Spyro laid down and said "So, more conferrable?"

"Yeah," said Spyro

Cynder then Shivered a little and said "I'm cold,"

Spyro turned to face Cynder and said "Well, why don't you scoot closer to me, we can keep each other warm, like when we where young,"

Before when the winter time in the relms came Spyro and Cynder would sleep together, they where young and untaught, as the years went by, it felt more uncomfortable and eventually they stopped sleeping together but now this day was different. "Ok," said Cynder

She slowly started scooting up to Spyro, and when she reached him, she curled up and quickly fell asleep "Night Cyn,"

"Night Spyro,"

Then Spyro also fell asleep, warmed by Cynder.


	17. Prophesy

Chapter 17- Prophesy:

Chapter 17- Prophesy:

As Spyro fell asleep, in reality he woke up in his dreams, Spyro felt that he woke up, but when he opened his eyes, he noticed he was in a floating platform, a large one at that. Spyro stood up, and looked at the strange realm's sky, It, looked aged, all the stars going around in a circle, like if this realm was in an endless night, and the starts never rested. Spyro knew this place well, but he had never had the chance to see this sky.

Spyro's sightseeing was interrupted sonly, by a familiar voice. "Hello Spyro," said the Chronicler from the nowhere

"Chronicler," said Spyro taking his attention off the stars and looking around for him, but it was no use, the Chronicler was not there in a physical form, just in a link, to Spyro's dream realm.

"Spyro, I wish to speak to you, about things, I've seen," said the Chronicler

"What have you seen Chronicler?" asked Spyro

Spyro felt the Chronicler hesitate a little, but then he said "Spyro, I have been studying the stars lately, to see if they give me answers to the future, they are confusing, giving me strange answers, but they never lie,"

"Why does this involve me?" asked Spyro

"Spyro," said the Chronicler "One of the answers the stars told me,"

"What do they say?" asked Spyro

"The formation of the stars told me this, your love is great with Cynder right?" asked the Chronicler.

Spyro looked surprised, he would have never expected that the chronicler would know, then again he did show it when he defied him leaving to save Cynder. "Yes Chronicler," said Spyro

"Right," said the Chronicler "Well what the stars told me was this. Spyro, Cynder will bear your child in her, when the time comes,"

The word "Child" struck Spyro with strength, if this happened, It would be living confusion to Spyro "What?" asked Spyro partially confused, he did not want this happening, at least not now.

"That's what the stars told me," said the Chronicler

Spyro shook his head to try to understand and asked "Well, even if she does, why is this so important?"

"Well Spyro," said the chronicler "A purple dragon has never reproduced and had a child, It is a new thing, the pattern of the purple dragon will be shattered,"

Oh," said Spyro

"hmm," said the Chronicler "Now that I think of it, the pattern was already shattered, you are the last purple dragon that has been born, maybe this might help,"

This really did not relief Spyro; he then asked again "So, when will this happen?"

"Well, the stars did not tell me, might be in a year, or in ten, It might not even happen: responded the Chronicler.

This made Spyro even more confused, first he said the stars never lied, then said It might not happen "What?" asked Spyro again

"Spyro, you and Cynder are living proof that the future is not set on stone, besides, star reading is confusing," said the Chronicler

"Oh," said Spyro confused

"Well, I had to tell you, I wanted you to know," said the Chronicler

"Hmm, ok," said Spyro

"Its time for reality Spyro, you have a day ahead of you." Said the Chronicler as he started fading away.


	18. Power

Chapter 18- Power:

Chapter 18- Power:

"Wake up! Spyro, Cynder!" shouted Sparx to Spyro and Cynder.

It was the morning and the light from the sun peeped into the room. Ember, who was still there, stood next to Sparx. "Hey Cynder!" she shouted "You enjoy brushing up to Spyro?!"

Both Cynder and Spyro slowly opened their eyes. The first thing they noticed was each other's faces, both very close together. They both next recognized that they fell asleep hugging each other, Immediately Spyro and Cynder backed up from each other and stood up. Both Spyro and Cynder began blushing and Cynder giggled a little, they where not embarrassed at each other, but at the fact that Sparx and Ember where there. "How long have you guys been up?" asked Spyro

"Em…. Bout an hour," said Sparx

"I asked Ignitus if I could stay until after training, then If you guys could take me to the sanctuary," said Ember "He said Yes,"

"That's cool," said Cynder

Cynder then looked at Spyro, who was staring at her, she walked up to him and kissed him in the lips "Morning Spyro," said Cynder

Spyro felt a cold chill down his back when Cynder did this and said "Hey Cyn,"

Him, remembering what the chronicler warned him about, he did not want to prevent it from happening, but was just confused.

Spyro, Sparx, Cynder, and Ember then went to breakfast; the table was surely more talkative this day thanks to the presence of Ember. For the whole breakfast, Ember spoke about plenty of subjects, of her hobbies to her friends, from her home to her town. Everyone seemed interested, but Spyro. Spyro wondered in his own mind about questions he should have asked to the Chronicler, he could have done it but didn't. After breakfast, they left for training, Spyro and Cynder where split, Cynder, was sent to practice her concentration techniques with Ember, surely with Ember around her techniques where likely going to be strengthened. Spyro was sent to go next to the river and meet up with Cyril, Spyro did so and left. When they got there, Cyril stood, and smiles at Spyro. "My boy," he said "It's wonderful to be seeing you in this morning,"

"Yeah," said Spyro

"Come Come, I have something quite new to show you," said Cyril as he faced the river

This actually caught Spyro's attention, and made him get closer to the river "And what is that Cyril?" asked Spyro

"Spyro my boy, it is one of the wonderful things my training element can do. Spyro, you understand the skill of using your element in a solid form, to freeze and such, but have you thought of using it in a liquid form?"

Spyro was immediately excited when Cyril said this, even though he was not getting thought a new element it was still a completely new prospective, to Spyro, it felt like learning a new element. Spyro had always felt that he had the potential to do more, he was the purple dragon anyways, and the wish for him to learn naturally raged inside. He felt held back at times, he even asked why to Ignitus once and he reminded Spyro that if there is no control in his training he would fall down the same path as the Dark Master, A great mistake the elders did back then. But Spyro guesses that Ignitus said he was prepared to learn more, maybe not a new element yet, but a new prospective. Spyro smiled as Cyril turned to look at him. "Ok," said Spyro "I'm ready,"

"Good! That's the answer I wanted," said Cyril "Now lets walk a bit into the river to start,"

Cyril and Spyro now walked into the river, but only deep enough to go about an inch past their paws. Sparx follow near behind interested as well. When they came to a stop, Cyril, facing Spyro, closed his eyes, and with a lift of his paw, the water from the river rose and followed. The snakelike clear liquid rose and rose, until reaching the host of its power, and encircled around it. Spyro's mouth dropped as he saw this, such a beautiful art. "Water listens to the whispering voice of the power giver, and takes orders. Such a beautiful element," said Cyril "yet,"

Cyril immediately did a violent movement with his hand, disturbing the peace of the water and making it shoot in a whip like way at Spyro, the speed if this was much too great to dodge, so it struck Spyro, and made him fly. Amazed Spyro said "Oww!"

"Lethal," Cyril said finishing his phrase.

Spyro walked back to his spot and stood there, ready. "So, lets get started," said Cyril

Cyril walked up to Spyro and looked the young man straight in the eye. "Now Spyro," said Cyril "Feel the water, connect to is and join its dance,"

Spyro closed his eyes, and began feeling it, the water moved down the river in a joyous dance, he felt the movement. "Now Spyro, join the dance, and take the lead, you guide the dance,"

Spyro did so and once again felt the dance, and by lifting his paw, he took the lead, Spyro opened his eyes to see it, and saw a floating blob of water. Not as graceful as Cyril's, but a great start. "You learned fast, Ignitus was right about the purple dragon,"

Pride rushed into Spyro, making him lose his concentration, quickly the blob exploded and splattered all over Spyro's face. They laughed at this.


	19. After Training

Chapter 19- After Training:

Chapter 19- After Training:

Spyro and Cyril trained for about three hours before they finished. By this time Spyro at least managed to float the water constantly every time he tried. Then Spyro told Cyril he had to go, that he had to do something with Cynder and Ember and that they where waiting for him "Alright laddy, we will continue this later, for now just try to keep this in mind, don't worry too much about it boy, you're a natural," he said

"Thank you," said Spyro as he walked away

"Don't mention it," said Cyril "It was a pleasure,"

Spyro and Sparx then began to head back to the temple. Excited about this new power, every time Spyro spotted a little pond or puddle, he had to stop to try to levitate water, eventually this took a toll on Sparx mood and he became a little more hostile. "Look Sparx look!" said Spyro "I shaped this one differently,"

"Looks the freaking same to me," said Sparx annoyed at Spyro's happy mood.

Spyro stopped levitating the water and looker at Sparx "Does everything have to be a bad thing to you?" he asked.

"Spyro, I understand this is a wonderful thing to you, that you can be more of a freak," said Sparx, Spyro glared at him but he continued "but I don't wanna be doing this all day,"

Spyro then stared at him with a laughing face and said "It's either this or a long trip across the realm with doom-and-gloom and lala girl,"

Sparx then put his hand on his chin and said "True… Spyro, continue doing this,"

They both chuckled a little at their own talking, reminding them of their friendship they have always had.

Never the less, after that talk Spyro and Sparx did speed up and got to the temple quickly, Spyro wanted to be with Cynder and wanted to show her the new power. When they got there, sonly they went in and to the dojo. When reached, Spyro and Sparx stayed by the door to see the girls training. In the room, Cynder was in a one leg stand, trying to keep balance on it. Eyes closed but with a annoyed look. This was part of the concentration training and it took a lot of practice, it looked like Cynder was having a hard time with it though. On the side, Ember laid with her head up looking at Cynder, she still had that peppy expression on her face unaware of Cynder's mood. She then said "I did tell you about my room right?"

"yes…you…did," said Cynder in a struggle to stay balanced "Now could you…. Please,"

"Be quiet I know, I just talk too much, don't you think?" asked Ember

"Yes… you… do," said Cynder teetering around.

Then Spyro decided it was about the time to come in, Spyro walked in and loudly said "Hey Cyn!"

The shout caused Ember to pay attention to Spyro, and Cynder to lose her balance "Woah!" shouted Cynder as she fell, and landed on her belly. Because this happened, Spyro, Ember, and Sparx began laughing. "Not funny guys," said Cynder blushing of embarrassment.

Eventually everyone got back to normal and they all stood in a circle around Ignitus, who wanted to talk to them after their training "So Ignitus… where is this sanctuary anyways?" asked Sparx

"The sanctuary is located at the Far East corner of the Realm at the developing dragon town," responded Ignitus

"Wait, dragons are coming back to this realm?" asked Spyro

"Yes," responded Ignitus "For a while now me and the guardians have anticipated and encouraged other realms to colonize here again, the dark master did his job kicking us out, we must bring them back, It is a realm door town, and has a fragile ecosystem,"

"Sorry," said Cynder remoursly

"For what?" asked Spyro

"I sorta helped cause that, so I feel that I have to say sorry," she responded

"No need for remourse Cynder, now you guys go and leave Ember there. Ember, It was a pleasure meeting such a… static person, and I mean that in a good way," said Ignitus

"Bye," said Ember as they left

"Oh and Spyro!" said Ignitus as they began leaving, causing them to stop "After the trip I must talk to you about something,"

Spyro nodded and they left.


	20. The Trip

Chapter 20-the Trip:

Chapter 20-the Trip:

The first half of the trip was quick and without talking, at this part of the trip they flew, the only talking that happened was Sparx which made little comments the whole time. This half of the trip only took one hour and a half, the whole trip would take a total of four hours/ This place was called "A corner of the realm" only because it was an area with a realm door, doors put by the ancestors so they could travel from realm to realm, so truly corners could be anywhere.

The second part of the trip was done on foot, a much slower way of travel. This area was plains areas, so if the flew they could be discovered more easily, and it was safer to be on the low. The world was thought to be rid of the dark Master's followers but darkness still existed, such as pirates, they would love to capture three strong young dragons, so it was just safer. To entertain themselves is this part of the trip they just had a combersation. "Is it just me? Or does Ignitus have a permanent limp?" said Sparx in one of the comversation changes, near the end of the trip.

"Yeah I've noticed," said Spyro "But he is an elder dragon,"

"Yeah true, he has lived through much," said Sparx

This put Spyro in a stage of thought, he wondered how much more he would live, he was a war-torn dragon and had seen hell with his own eyes, to the point of helplessness. Then Spyro came, and changed the tide, so Ignitus rode the storm to live another day. There would be a day where the guardians would pass their job on, but this thought of Ignitus dieing bothered Spyro so he shook it off. "Hey look, we're here," said Cynder

They had finally arrived and with Cynder's announcement they all took their attention off all and turned it to the town.

When they got to the entrance they where immediately amazed, except for Ember who already new of town like these. All their lives, Spyro and Cynder had heard of dragon civilization, but had never been in it. The energy that the multitude gave out was taken by them, and multiplied. Immediately they began going from merchant to merchant seeing the things they sold, each time getting welcomed by the trader, to greet back. Ember followed them to stay a group but noticed their nerviness' and gave a little chuckle. After a while Spyro remembered about his mission, so he turned to the group and said "Hey guys, you can look around, I'm going to go check Ember into the sanctuary,"

They all nodded and Spyro headed off towards one of the larger buildings in the town with Sparx.

Cynder then stood alone with Ember, almost lost. Ember turned to Cynder and said "Hey, now that the guys are gone I'm going to show you one of girls favorite past times,"

Cynder turned her head and asked "And what's that?"

"Shopping!" responded Ember

Much like us dragons also did the same, Cynder saw this as strange though. She had always had all she needed, she was simple, but she followed anyways. They went to a market and Immediately Ember began mobilizing, Cynder followed but was not very interested in the objects, Instead, she was looking at other dragons around. Spring had brought much life to the place, as well as couples. Cynder noticed many couples together cuddling, preparing to mate, they all reminded Cynder so much about Spyro. In particular one couple, as young as them, kissing and cuddling in a seating area. Cynder sighed seeing their romance, praying that Spyro would come back soon.


	21. Stories

Chapter 21- Stories:

Chapter 21- Stories:

After Spyro made sure Ember would be welcomed into the sanctuary he walked back to the place where he left them off at, seeing how they where not there confused him a bit. He began to look around, but the crowds made that hard for him. Spyro began to get some desperation and he began to worry. "Where could she be?" asked Spyro to Sparx. Then they started walking around looking for her.

The reason Spyro searched for Cynder so desperately and with worry was because of a past experience and a promise. Once, when Spyro and Cynder where younger, Sparx had said a really bad insult that day which caused Cynder to run away from the temple again, but crying this time. Spyro let her be away at first, to let her calm down. But after about an hour he began to worry, se he went off to go find her. When he found her, she was in a corner of a cliff crying and extremely afraid as some pirates had her ambushed, Spyro immediately went to the rescue and defeated the pirates, saving her. After defeating the pirates, Spyro approached Cynder slowly to not scare her, when approaching he heard Cynder silently saying to herself that she was lost "I'm lost, I'm lost," she said to herself that day

Then Spyro approached her and hugged her. "You're safe now Cyn, I promise you won't be lost ever again," said Spyro to comfort her.

"How about we search from an aerial view?" asked Sparx while searching.

"Yeah, do that Sparx," responded Spyro.

Sparx began to raise and gain elevation when Spyro finally caught a glimpse of Cynder's tail spike in the crowd, and it was unmistakable to Spyro. When they where young, that spike was always the downfall of Cynder during hiding dames. Because of its similarity to metallic materials, it had a sort of shine when touched by light, and when Cynder hid she usually forgot or ignored her tail, so Spyro always looked for it. One day when they where playing Hide-and-go-seek, Spyro was the seeker, and for the sixth time in a row, Spyro caught her. " I see you Cyn!" said Spyro laughing.

Cynder then stirred and came out from under her hiding spot looking frustrated by yet another capture. "No fair!" demanded Cynder "How did you find me?"

Spyro giggled a little and said "Your tail again,"

Cynder pulled up her tail to her eyes and looked at that spike with hate "ooh! You again!" she said to her own tail. "I'm stopping this," said Cynder

Cynder then stuck her tail into a puddle of mud nearby. Causing Spyro to laugh harder, but it did help out.

Spyro then ran towards the tail and the crowd luckily cleared out. "Cynder!" shouted Spyro

Cynder turned her attention to him and smiled, blushing a little, at the same time with Ember placing jewelry all over her as if she was a stocking.


	22. The Choker

Chapter 22- The Choker

Chapter 22- The Choker

"What's all of this?" asked Spyro once he was up to them.

"We're seeing what fits Cynder!" responded Ember in an uplifted tone.

Cynder stood still, looking at all the things hanging on her, shining brightly, varying from gold, to ruby gems. All of this excited her slightly, rings, necklaces, bracelets, a joy of treasures. Sparx quickly noticed that Spyro had found Cynder and flew to them "Jeez, thanks for telling me you found her," said Sparx sarcastically.

Spyro first looked at Cynder, and them at the stuff in the merchants table. "We were looking for you guys. We thought we lost you," said Spyro as he searched deeply through the table.

"Well, you told us we could look around," said Ember "So we did!"

"We didn't know you guys were going to enter a crazy market," said Sparx

"Why do you care?" said Cynder

"Man, when I try to be nice, you flick me off," said Sparx

Ember ignored Sparx's and Cynder's argument and walked up to Spyro "Hey Spyro," she said "What do you think looks good on your girl?"

Spyro turned and then took a look deeply. Spyro truly did not care if Cynder wore anything or not, he loved her the way she was, but he guesses there was no purpose in telling that to Ember. He looked and really saw nothing good; he turned back to the merchant's table and searched for an object that caught his attention when investigating before. He then found it. In the pile, in between a silver chain and a sword sheath, laid a chocker with an onyx gem. This beautiful choker was black, engraved with fluent designs, all leading to the onyx gem. The onyx gem, black their for matching the chocker, had a beautiful symmetrical figure, despite it being a dark color, it shined like the sun reflecting off a still lake. It reminded Spyro of Cynder in an inanimate object, the design on the choker, beautiful yet dark and riddling expresses Cynder's mind, her way of being, flowing in its questioning twists and turns leading to the gem. The gem, perfect in every way represented Cynder's soul, Mysterious for its shining darkness, but beautiful above all things.

Spyro smiled and grabbed it. He then turned to ember and presented her to it "I think this would look great on her," said Spyro

Ember put her paws on it and looked. She saw its greatness as well, she walked to Cynder's side and looked at it right next to her neck "Onyx, matches her… It looks great!" she said.

Cynder then took off all of the other jewelry and put the chocker on, looking at it from a dusty mirror; she also saw its beauty. "Wow," said amazed "It looks beautiful,"

"Here, I'll pay for it," said Ember

Ember then took the attention of the merchant off another couple buyers to herself.

"Excuse me?" said Ember

The merchant, a green dragon wearing a farmers hat, turned and looked at the group "Yes miss?" he asked

"Hey, we wanted to buy a choker, the one my friend is wearing," said Ember

The merchant then took a deeper look at the group, especially at Spyro. He quickly, after noticing his color, recognized him "Wait… you're Spyro!" he said excitingly

This made Spyro jolt, he never knew he had fame, he always saw himself as normal "well yes I am," said Spyro

A crowd began surrounding them, the largeness of it made them feel uncomfortable. "We have heard so much about you, without you, we wouldn't be here!" he said "It's an honor to be at your presence,"

"Yeah, thanks… I guess," said Spyro "Could we buy this chocker?"

The merchant looked at Cynder and then smiled "Oh, a gift for your lad friend," he said while raising his eye brows "It's completely free, a gift from me,"

They all looked at him with surprise, Spyro never thought his work would get him free stuff "Well thank you," said Spyro

"The pleasure was mine, farewell to you, brave hero," said the merchant

Spyro and the group left the merchant and went to a food court like area, and then they all sat, still baffled from the event "That was odd," said Cynder

"Yeah, I never knew I had a fame," said Spyro filled with pride

"Yeah, wired," said Sparx

Cynder then held her chocker once more and went to embrace Spyro "Thanks for the gift Spyro," she said.


End file.
